


I Could Be A Top

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guys go out for drinks, the topic of Ryan and Gavin’s sex life come up. And it wouldn’t be them if a little teasing of Gavin went with it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be A Top

One drunken comment at the bar. That’s all it had taken. They had all gone out for a drink after a long week of work, and even Geoff had decided to grab a beer. Ray of course was sticking to water, but was still more than happy to join in on the conversation that had been at hand. 

That conversation being Ryan and his relationship. It had started off innocent enough, Michael asking when they had actually decided to date, since it seemed to everyone at the office that one moment they were merely friends, and the next they would see sneaked kisses between the two when they thought no one would notice. It wasn’t until they had all become more than a little tipsy, excluding Ray, Geoff, and Ryan was trying to ease himself off the alcohol as he would be the one taking Gavin and him home, that the real questions began. 

At the time Gavin was more than happy to answer any questions they had about anything and everything. Until of course the inevidable question came up. 

"So who tops," Michael had asked, cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol while a mutter of "seriously?" from Ray was uttered. 

"Oh please Michael, look at ‘em," Geoff commented laughing as he gestured between Ryan and Gavin. Gavin squawked as he looked between himself and Ryan, as if it was suddenly new to him that Ryan was more muscular, and a bit taller than him. 

"Wot?! I could top," he hollered, flushing crimson as the entire table laughed, even Ryan chuckling beside him. As the entire table continued to roar with laughter at Gavin’s apparent anger at being so easily labeled the bottom, Ryan grabbed his hand from under the table giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn’t like Ryan was laughing at him persay, just the situation, and to his credit he was trying not to laugh too much. But Gavin could still feel his chuckling as they were sitting side by side. 

Thankfully the conversation and teasing of their sex life only went on for another few minutes before the conversation drifted to something else, of course a lot of those subjects also resulted in teasing of Gavin. At least those he was more used to. Besides, Ryan more than made up for his chuckling at his expense earlier, by showing him later that night exactly why he was a bottom, and actually quite enjoyed it.

He had figured it was over that night, Ray wasn’t usually the type to bring something like that up, and the others seemed a little too inebriated to probably remember. At least that was what Gavin was hoping, but things never usually went his way. 

It was awfully quiet in the office, which was unusual in it’s own right. So as Ryan and he began to get closer to the door, and he heard hushed whispers, he was even more confused. It all of course came to a head when he opened the door and his ears were assaulted with loud music, blaring from Geoff’s computer speakers. 

"This boy is a bottom! This boy is a bottom!"

He almost couldn’t hear the song over the laughter in the room. If he hadn’t have been so embarrassed he would have laughed at how the guys in the office were attempting to lip sync to the song in his direction. He didn’t live down that song for a while. But the upside, it was stuck in all the Achievement Hunters heads for days. So when he’d catch one of the other guys in the office start to sing it, only to cut themselves off with a quiet ‘fuck’ he counted that as a small victory…

**Author's Note:**

> Song from the fic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0kqobQRcUo  
> This Boy Is A Bottom - Willam, Detox, and Vicki Vox
> 
>  
> 
> I was going back through some of my likes on Youtube and ran across this song again.. and yup. For once something I plan to be a SHORT fic, actually is one…


End file.
